Chaos at every corner
by nightowl53
Summary: When Melisa finds out that she is a demigod, she has to go through the challenges that life brings her and the wicked monsters that chaos brings to try and take her away from the gods and demigods. Who will win? The power of Melisa and her other demigod friends? Or the chaos that lurks in the dark? Read to find out!


**disclaimer! the Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Everything was dark.

I was cold and I could hear my heart beating fast... Or was it mine?

I reached down for my pocket knife.

It wasn't there.

Ok. now I was freaking out.

Then suddenly I had the feeling to take my knife and mark on the face of whatever was out there in the dark.

Then, I felt a sharp pain in my ears.

It was the sound of metal pieces scraping against one another.

I fell to the ground and covered my ears.

As I opened my mouth to scream, I noticed I wasn't in the dark anymore.

I woke up sweaty. and saw the light coming into my room through the light blue curtains.

I shot up from my bed and my lime green eye's instantly went to the desk next to my bed.

My knife was still in the place I left it last night.

I took a deep breath and noticed I was half an hour late for school.

So I got dressed in my skinny jean's and my favorite shirt that had a wolf logo on it.

I didn't bother to brush my black curly hair and put on my purple jacket and grabbed my backpack.

I ran down the stairs and checked to see if my father was still asleep.

me and him lived in small house that was in the middle of a small neighborhood surrounded by woods.

my dad told me that my mom left him for another man. But, I tend to not think about it.

As I saw my dad asleep I decided to walk to school.

When I was walking down the street, I started to think about my dream.

what was in the dark? Why did I not have my knife?

Then I got to the school and got yelled at for being late.

So after that, I sat down in my desk that was in the back of the room next to a window.

I looked over at Hannah, who was putting a band aid on her wrist. I saw the tears coming out of her dark blue eye's and could tell she was in pain.

Hey? are you ok? I asked her.

Um... yeah. Just cut myself on the bus. She said wiping the tears from her face.

Ok. I said blankly.

She turned around and pulled her strawberry blond hair in a pony tail.

The rest of the day was just a normal seventh grader day.

When it was finally time for lunch, I sat next to Hannah.

Hi... She said looking away.

I got angry at the way she was acting around me and replied sharply.

Hannah? What is up with you this week?! I asked.

I... Uh... I just... I am just tired. She said covering up the bandaged cut that was on her wrist.

As I opened my mouth to talk she picked up her tray and sat at another empty table.

So I sat there eating my lunch. By myself.

The very next week I didn't see Hannah. Or the week after that. Then there was rumors going around that she had moved.

And others said that she was in a freakish accident and was in the hospital.

But, I think you would know witch one I would believe is obviously the one that made sense.

So, now that I didn't have a best friend to hang out with, I started to hang out with my other friend Luke.

So in the bus line, I decided to sit with him.

though, when I sat down, I found him asleep, up against the window with his shaggy black hair covering his up the freckles that surrounded his eyes.

I was surprised that he could sleep through all the chaos on the bus. so I just set my backpack on my lap and started to do my homework.

After a while of doing homework, the bus suddenly tore at the roof.

Black smoke had come in and everyone was screaming.

Then all I could hear was a loud screeching noise. Then everything was dark...

After a while of being knocked out, I opened my eye's to see I was in a car with a women and... Luke?!

Then, I felt a sharp pain right above my left eye brow.

I let out a slight OW and touched it to see it was bleeding.

Don't touch that. I herd a soft voice say. It was coming from the women driving the car.

Her golden blond hair was in a loose bun letting some of the streaks of pure golden hair hang out.

I could see her light blue eyes through the mirror of the car, looking at me with a smile.


End file.
